1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display including pixels, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPDs) capable of reducing weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been developed. FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting displays.
Among FPDs, organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays have high response speed and are driven with low power consumption.
Organic light emitting displays include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power source lines. The pixels typically include organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and driving transistors for driving current that flows to the OLEDs. The pixels generate light with brightness (e.g., predetermined brightness) while supplying current corresponding to data signals from the driving transistors to the OLEDs.